Soul of Cold
by ilicsm
Summary: Weird dreams, strange things, increase in hollow activity, a dark evil and ancient prohecy. What does this have to do with me? that's what captin of squad 10 toshiro hitsugaya wants to know. HIATUS
1. soul of cold 1

A/N: I don't own bleach!!!!!

Italics= dreams/or flashback (it will say flashback so you don't get confused)

" "= talking

: := thoughts

{ }= zanpaktou

* * *

_Feet pounded against the ground. Running and running and running. It never seemed to end. Then a light run to it don't let it get away. Chasing the light until it disappears. Looking around at the room that has magiclly appeared. Then nothing, absolutely nothing. All there is is emptiness. Mind's racing, have to do something the emptiness is suffacating, crushing. It hurts, so much blinding pain. It feels like there's something, but there is only nothing. Nothing is covering, surrounding everything. Tears start falling one by one, finally they are cascading down, unstoppable. Only one thing to do now._

* * *

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The cry rung throughout the serietei, waking its residents. Toshiro sat shivering in his bed. That damn dream again! He didn't know what it meant, but he'd had it a lot lately. A knock on the door. After a moment of hesitation it opens, Matsumoto enters.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto says approaching slowly. Toshiro looks up into Matsumoto's eyes. He looks like a child, more so then usual. Toshiro blinks and the look vanishes. "What do you want Matsumoto?" he asks. "You screamed, I thought something might be wrong." she answers. "I did not scream." the ice captain flat out denies. Matsumoto opens her mouth to answer then shuts it. :Maybe he doesn't realize he did, he was probably still asleep at the time.: "Okay taicho I'm going to bed now!" the fukutaicho waves as she leaves the bedroom.

Matsumoto bumped in to something or rather someone. She looked up her eyes filling with shock. Byakuya Kuchki stood in front of her. "K-kuchki taicho?"the strawberry blonde stutters. "I heard Hitsugaya taicho srceam and came to investigate." the noble said. "Oh, its nothing he's perfectly fine." Matsumoto answered waving her hand. This wasnt true,but the yung taicho probably needed some alone time, he'd talk about it when he wanted.

In the room Toshiro listened to the conversation on the other side of the door. He was fairly surprised that Kuchki taicho had come to check on him. Sighing, the small shinigami laid down,but didn't make an attempt to go to sleep. :What could these recurring dreams possibly mean: {That is answer you will have to find for yourself young one.} :Hyrorinmaru?: {Of course, you are tired sleep. You may think about this in the morning.} Hitsugaya nodded and tuned back in to reality. Matsumoto and Byakuya had gone. Toshiro suddenly realized how heavy his felt. He Stared out the wind and straight at the shining pale moon. He contiued to stare at it, it felt like it had him trapped in its cold gaze, it calmed him. The ice zanpaktou weilder fell asleep looking at the moon.

* * *

A/N: ok so i'm giving a new story a try while working on some of my others so i hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. soul of cold 2

A/N: I'm back!!!!!!

* * *

News of Histugaya taicho's odd behavior traveled quickly through seritei. It was hard for it not to considering the fact that most of the shinigami had heard him scream the previous night.

* * *

Renji and Rukia were currently in the living world to help Ichigo with hollow fighting. "I'm so bored there are like no hollowss to fight and Ichigo is still at school, that stupid dumbass should just skip he does it enough anyway." Renji ranted. Rukia looked at Renji. "He would if he could, but he told me if misses another day of school this at all, he's expelled." "Serves him right." Rukia nodded in agreement. "True, that idiot needs to use his brain, but we'll need him eventually." It was Renji's turn to nod. The two shinigami came to a stop at a park bench and sat down. "I had to force him to take Kon with him to school." she added. now tired of bashing the substitute shinigami, it was no fun when he wasn't there, they decided to change the subject. "Did you hear about Hitsugaya taicho?" Rukia asked. "Who hasn't?" Renji scoffed. "I mean did you hear him scream? Man I didn't think he was capable of that!" It was then that Ichigo decided to make his appearance. "Yo!" he called while waving to the two of them. Ichigo stopped and stood in front of them. "So what are you two talking about?" "Hitsugaya taicho." Renji and Rukia replyed at the same time. "Why are talking about the midget?" "He woke the entire seritei up last night with his screaming." Rukia said. "Screaming?" "Idiot, don't you listen." "Hey! Watch who your calling an Idiot, tattoed freak!" Ichigo shouted before turning to Rukia. "Wh was he screaming in the first place?" "No one knows for sure, we asked Matsumoto fukutaicho, but she doesn't know why either, He's acting like it never happened." So he's in denial." Kurosaki mused. The trio was silent for a few moments when Ichigo clapped his hands together. "Let's go back to my house and get some food." With that the three headed to the Kurasoki Clinic, as known as Ichigo's house.

* * *

A/N: haha short isn't it?


End file.
